


When That Fever Strikes

by PaperAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas is Dense, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Jo and Dean Partners in Crime, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Police Officer Castiel, Pregnancy Scares, Romantic Comedy, Turned Pup Fever, deancastropefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: Every love story has an opening, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak’s curtain rose on an awkward chance meeting.  Awkward, because Dean had been roughhousing with his brother outside the Roadhouse (winning, of course) and Cas had nearly arrested him, having watched the scene unfold from his unmarked cop car.  Except, the moment they scented each other?  The rest was history.Now they were living “The True Mate Dream.”  The pair had a nice house, stable jobs, a dog Dean wasn’t even allergic to, and—oh yeah—that thing called love.  Everything was picturesque until the omega had a scare after running out of birth control halfway through his heat.  Except, that ‘scare’ turned into an aspiration—something Dean didn't even know he wanted...until he did.





	When That Fever Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this fic without the amazing [Shannon-Kind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/works) as my beta! She's such a wonderful person, an outstanding editor, and it's because of her talent plus the love she gave this fic that I'm so excited to post!
> 
> Huge thanks out to my artist, who created so many perfect pieces for me throughout the fic and made it look complete and polished! Check out her tumblr, [dragonpressgraphics](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/), and AO3, [pherryt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/) for more of her work!
> 
> This was written for [The Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017](http://deancastropefest.tumblr.com/) and the entire challenge was a blast from start to finish! A special thanks to the mods for making that happen - you guys are fantastic and it's been a pleasure to be a part of <3

  
  
On the outside, Dean and Castiel looked like the perfect mated pair.  They were living what most people would call “The Dream.”  

From what Dean could see, that included a nice house, stable jobs, finding a dog he _wasn’t_ allergic to (because, as it turned out, he was allergic to fucking everything) and, _oh yeah—_ that thing called love.  They had love in spades, and it was obnoxious to most of their friends, but they ignored the teasing.  After all, before the pair met, Dean was a social butterfly and the lifelong friendships he had were more than simple fair-weather friends.

They were family.

And when Cas was out on the job, this was the same family who listened to Dean bitch over and over about a _certain_ problem that continued to rear its ugly head every time he and Cas were together.  The fuckin’ alpha’s ignorance.  Dean was trying to be subtle, he really, really was.  But his mate?  God, everything needed to be spelled out in plain English or else he wouldn’t understand.

Which was why Dean was chugging a beer at the Roadhouse, surrounded by Charlie, Jo and Meg.  It was five o’clock somewhere, right?  Even if the numbers on his phone only read two in the afternoon.  He was frustrated.  Beyond frustrated.

“You should give him a little more time before you blab,” Jo hummed thoughtfully.  “You said you were kinda sorta testing the waters during your last heat, right?”

“Yeah, I just let the words fly, didn’t even know they were outta my mouth.  ‘Til they were.”  It wasn’t even until after that heat was over, when his own words really sank in, that Dean got the idea in the first place.  Then...something happened, and now Dean was obsessed and couldn’t let it go.  “And we all know during our heats, we say some pretty damn embarrassing shit, and it’s _usually_ the stuff we wouldn’t say ‘sober.’” Dean snorted, because it was true.  He let out a hopeful, “Maybe he’s letting it simmer.  Right?”

“That’s why I’m agreeing with her,” Charlie decided, slinging her arm over the Jo’s shoulder in omega solidarity with a grin.  “I mean, you can get creative.  See what he responds to and stuff.  He’s gotta figure it out sooner or later.”

Meg snorted and rolled her eyes, tossing back the last of her whiskey on the rocks.  “You guys are giving Clarence too much credit.  He’s obnoxiously innocent, and a topic like this needs to be discussed, not hinted at.  I think you need to have a sit-down.”

Dean was just about to open his mouth, when Ellen brought over a tray of shots and passed them around.

“Still havin’ those same problems, Dean?” the beta asked with a knowing smile.

He nodded and grabbed the small glass, “You’re a saint, Ellen!  Hell, did I need this!”

“So he still ain’t picking it up?” Ellen stared at him, hand on her hips and shook her head.  “Yer alpha is so dense.”

“Right?” Meg was the one to quickly agree, throwing her hand up in a show of camaraderie.  “He’s gotta make bigger moves and actually _talk_!  No more beating around the goddamn bush!”

“Well, let’s all cheers to Dean,” Jo’s grin was shark-like as she grabbed her own drink, and watched her Mom grab the glass she’d brought for herself.  “Here’s to getting through to Cas that his mate wants to get knocked up!”

“Cheers!”

The love story that brought Dean and Castiel together wasn’t as romantic as other couples.  It was a little unorthodox, but that was how they operated.  Those around them liked to call it a rom-com, but Dean loathed those words and snapped that he never wanted to hear them directed his way again.  
  
He’d deny the label until his dying breath, dammit!

Dean was already working as a bartender, and sometimes a bouncer, at the Roadhouse.  With the help of suppressants and blockers, his tall, muscular build and piss-and-vinegar attitude made sure no one looked at him twice or ever even imagined he was an omega.  That, right there, was exactly how he preferred it.

It was the perfect job; he was around his family, he could drink freely (as long as it wasn’t to the point where he’d break anything...that may have happened once. _Or_ twice.  Who was counting?) and the food, dear lord, the food was amazing!

That night five years ago...well Dean wasn’t even sure what happened.  He and Sam had stopped by for a drink, it was one of the few times they both had off.  Sam was having a hard go of his first year of college, the pressures of a big city were getting to him, and Dean could see it, but he didn’t want Dean ‘hovering and being an asshole’ about it.   

And yeah, things escalated, because _Dean_ was the one making sure he was able to live in that big city in the first place—not just nights at the Roadhouse, but at his Uncle Bobby’s garage during the day.  If Sam threw all that away, he’d be furious.

Ellen had to shout at them from behind the bar to take it outside.  She knew the signs, and things were getting heated damn quick.  The thing about Dean and Sam, when they lost their temper, it was like two alphas going at it head to head.  From an early age, they’d been taught by their father (rest his soul) that getting out your aggression was the best and quickest avenue towards reconciliation.  Now John wasn’t a great dad, by any means, but this was a habit that neither of them could get away from.  They were both raised ‘alpha.’  Even though Dean was an omega, he was taught to posture, he was ingrained with this nurtured (not natured) alpha-rage, and sometimes it got the best of him.

Another one of the bouncers, Dean’s good friend, Benny, must have figured he was the only one who had a chance to get through to the Winchesters without getting tangled up in the fight himself.  He grabbed them both by their collars and started leading (dragging) them to the exit.

Once they were outside, it was like the floodgates had opened.

Pushing and shoving soon turned into a full out brawl.  Punches were thrown, knees and elbows knocked the wind out of the other and neither Sam nor Dean was above a good sucker-punch.  Even though Sam was an alpha and strength was naturally on his side, Dean was fast, and when he got in a blow—he made it count.

Dean _knew_ how to handle alphas, he’d been doing it his entire goddamn life—when he bounced, it was his damn job _and_ he’d been brawling with his brother since freakin’ birth!  Dean knew the way Sam moved, he was so damn predictable, and when he kicked Sam’s feet out from under him and he crashed down to the cement sidewalk, Sam was left gasping for air.

Dean took a moment to collect himself while Sam was down for the count, fighting with his own body and struggling to get the wind back in his lungs.  By the time Sam was done, Dean was a second away from reaching out and asking if they were good.  He didn’t want to fight anymore, he’d worked off the aggression, and hell, he’d already half forgotten what they were fighting over.

Or, he _would’ve_ done that…if it hadn’t been for the flashing lights and the loud siren coming from a big black car that had been on the curb the _entire time_.  A fucking unmarked car!  Goddammit!

Dean tried to grab his brother, but seeing that the officer jumped out and ordered, “Back away from him!” And _wow_ …that deep voice…Dean wasn’t expecting it.

“Are you carrying a concealed weapon?”

“Uh…” Dean blinked dumbly, “No.”

“Approach slowly.  Hands on the hood.”

Dean wanted him to come out of the shadows because, yeah, he was totally drunk, but he _did_ love a man in uniform.  And as the guy slowly did, Dean was liking what he saw.    
  
Waitaminute.    
  
He couldn’t believe he was about to be arrested for roughhousing with his brother!

While he walked closer, hands in front of him to placate the officer, he tried to explain, “Dude, that kid is my little bro.  We do that from time to time.  We’re _fine_ , it’s just—”

“Is that why both of you are black, blue and bleeding?” the officer countered in a snarky tone.

Dean rolled his eyes, “It happens!”

“Sam!” he shouted over his shoulder, “Come on and tell this guy that this is our thing when we get pissed off!”

When he was met with silence, the officer told him without remorse, “It looks as though he’s abandon you.”

“Fuckin’ fuckshit!”  Dean wanted to kick something, because he knew Sam’s survival instincts had probably kicked in and he didn’t want a single thing on his record when he was aiming to be a lawyer.  Even if it meant he’d left Dean high and dry, the little shit!

“Just…what’s you name?  Take my wallet, run my ID.  I’m not some criminal.  I freakin’ promise you.  This is a _big_ misunderstanding.  You can run his information, too.  Sam Winchester.”

That caused the police officer to hesitate, still he offered, “Officer Novak.”  He stepped back and ordered Dean, “Retrieve your wallet by yourself and hand it to me.”

With a frown, Dean took advantage of the request and stood back up to his full height, flipping through all the messy rewards cards, random cash, and finally found his ID.  When he turned around to hand it to him, Officer Novak was even further away than the first time.

Dean extended the card as far as he could, Officer Novak meeting him halfway with with an equally own long reach.  It probably looked ridiculous.  Dean asked carefully,  “Are you all right, Officer?” He was trying to show respect and get out of this—but his concern was real.

Now that Dean was focused, he watched the officer working under the light scanning his ID, and holy hell, this cop was _all kinds_ of gorgeous, he couldn’t even deal with it.  Dean’s mouth went dry, he had to wet his lips with his tongue and that…seemed to have an effect on the cop?  Interesting.  The uniform was actually cut in a flattering way.  You could tell that underneath, there were planes of muscle and strength and, sue him, drunk Dean not-even-subtly sniffed the air to get a better handle on the situation.

Of course, he was wearing blockers.  Public servants and government workers were required, by law, to hide their scents.  Dean tried again, and the second time he could smell the nuances that were actually _breaking through_ the barrier.

Alpha.

Of course.  His authority told that story to begin with, but underneath the obvious…holy hell.    
  
He realized why the officer was trying to keep his distance, because Dean had never experienced a scent so enticing in his _life_.  Sure, female omegas tried to attract a mate with pheromone sprays that altered their scents, alphas tried to kick their ‘alpha-ness’ up a notch through low grade steroids, but Dean had always found that to be pointless, even if it did attract some mates.

But this, right here, was only the teasing beginning of Novak’s scent.  What would happen if he could inhale the entire thing—

“What’s your first name?” Dean blurted, because for some reason he _needed_ to know.  Since he was on a word-vomiting roll, he also demanded, “and _why_ do you smell so fucking _perfect_?”

“I could ask you the same question,” the blue eyes were focused on Dean and Dean alone, taking him in, the omega getting lost in them, and the cop forgot the ID he had previously demanded altogether, it hanging limp in his grasp.  “Castiel.  Usually, I go by Cas."

“All right, Cas.  I’m Dean.  Fuck, sure you can read.  I was, uh, just messing around with my brother.  I can, like, call him.  Explain it was a misunderstanding.  It wasn’t as bad as it looked, you know?”  He tried to focus on the matter at hand, rather than the feel of gravity wanting to drag him closer to the cop.  “Please, let me off with a warning?”

Castiel looked like he was considering the request.  He also looked lost, confused, and there was want dancing in his eyes that couldn’t be explained.  Except, Dean _knew_ that look, right there, was all about him and he could get on board with that.  So, you know what?  Liquid courage, it was!

Even though the officer was doing the right thing, putting distance between them, Dean couldn’t help it, he needed more of the scent.  With steadfast conviction, he moved to the other side of the unmarked car, boxed in a frantic-looking Officer “Cas” Novak with both his arms and rested his chin right in the crook of his neck to scent him, hoping _this_ was where it broke through completely—  
  


“M-Mister Winchester, what are you—?!”  
_  
_ The officer tried to shove him away.  Hell, there was part of Dean that knew it was more than a little inappropriate, but he offered his neck anyway, sighing in relief when Cas tucked his nose next to his scent glands and breathed him in like he needed it just as bad as Dean was starting to.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Dean asked openly, “I’ve never, in my life, been attracted to a scent before.  Let alone completely overwhelmed by the barest hint of yours.  What the actual fuck?”

Castiel pushed off the cop car with a growl in his throat grabbing Dean’s chin, although he already had Dean’s undivided attention.  “I’ve never found myself attracted to an omega.  And you said it best: What the actual fuck,” he tore his eyes away from Dean’s.

“We cannot be seen like this,” Cas said under his breath.  “This is unacceptable.”  He seemed to be getting himself together before he addressed Dean again.  “You’re free to go, I’m afraid that I…” he shook his head, refusing to finish the thought aloud.

Of course, he had no idea yet just _how_ persistent (more like a pain in the ass) Dean was.

“Afraid of what, Cas?  That you might want something more?  That the things I do to you might get a whole lot less innocent?  That you—”

“That I may not be able to control _myself_ ,” Castiel snarled, and the sound went south, between Dean’s legs in the flash of an eye.

So much so, that he whimpered, feeling of slick between his cheeks.  He challenged, “I don’t want you to control yourself.  When are you finished with work?  I…” he chuckled and adjusted his pants, “I’ve got a case of wet-at-first-sight.  Not to mention my cock,” Dean shamelessly palmed himself through the front of his jeans.

Castiel’s scent exploded through the blockers, completely, and Dean had to do everything in his power not to launch.  It appeared Castiel was doing the exact same thing as well.

The sexual tension, the chemistry, the fucking _everything_ was overwhelming and it was a miracle no one had truly flipped their lid and they’d remained ‘cordial’ from a distance.

The alpha ripped his eyes away with effort, Dean still stroking himself and moaning like the biggest tease on Earth while Cas pulled out one of his note pads.  

A few scribbles later, he ordered, “Stop touching yourself and take this,” handing the folded paper over along with his license.

When Dean caught sight of the folded paper, he assumed it was just a cell phone number.  But when he opened it, he had been proved wrong.  It was a number _and_ an address.  He looked up wide-eyed to Castiel who had an impish grin on his face.  “If you’re feeling bold after one am, you’ll know where to find me.”

Dean wanted to chase after the alpha, he wanted to kiss him rough and with abandon, but it looked as though he was taking off.

“Cas!” he shouted.  The cop rolled down the passenger’s side window just enough for Dean to peek in.  “This is for real?”

“You really think I’d give you a random civilian’s address as a joke?  I serve the people, Dean.  Not prank them.”

“Oh.  Good point,” he chuckled awkwardly, because what else did Cas have to get out of it besides Dean?  Once more, he had one last chance to push the envelope.  “Please wash the blockers away.  You have no idea how much I’m craving you in your full glory, Cas.”

“I know exactly how you feel, they’re my sentiments too.  I’d appreciate it if you figured out a way to do the same,” he gave the omega a significant gaze, before he peeled away from the parking spot and back onto the road.

Dean was left wondering for a moment…was that real?  Did that _really_ happen to him?  But every time he looked down at the note Cas had scrawled, he was reminded that, yes, he now had an alpha who did these…things to him.  Brought about things he’d never imagine feeling or expressing.

Sure, he wanted to see Castiel, but he also needed to get to the bottom of this and figure out why the hell this was going on with him!  There had to be a reason—and Dean was on a mission to figure out precisely what.

He had a few hours to kill before Cas got off, so he headed back into the Roadhouse. There was a shit-ton to drunk gossip about, and Dean couldn’t keep his mouth closed.  First, he had to tell Sam he was a little bitch for running from a cop.  Then, he blabbed about the…interesting proposition he was given by said cop, which was turning heads.  And Dean couldn’t care less, hell, he was on cloud nine with anticipation.

They could talk all they wanted, they hadn’t experienced what he had.  They didn’t know the intensity, the want, the desire to figure out who this man was, not merely the hunger for his scent and his body.  

Sam scoffed, still fussy (he always was when Dean won fights, even after they made up), but the girls ‘loved a torrid affair’ and told him it had been way too long since he’d gotten laid.  Plus, it was also an unfortunate fact that omega bodies...  Well…they were designed to mate with alphas, but the alphas were never, uh, Dean’s _type_.  This was ground-breaking.

They were all damn surprised that Dean was about to _willingly_ (and giddily) hop off with an alpha he’d known for less than five minutes.  But he was.  He made some lewd comments, and when he finally looked at the clock and saw it was just before one, he called for a taxi.  He also ordered two more shots to tip back before he got there.

And that was how Dean Winchester found himself outside of a nice, two-story home in the suburbs and realized there was no turning back.

He’d tried to wipe off the blockers (the suppressants were a lost cause) by using a clean dish rag, and some of Ellen’s industrial strength soap in the back of the bar, until he all but scrubbed his skin raw.  Who knew if it had worked?  His friends said that it had, and if Cas could scent him _through_ the blockers before, he sure as hell was going to be able to now.

When he marched up the door, he did it with heavy clunks of his boots, giving the man inside time by announcing his presence.  Mostly because his phone had died at the bar, so Dean was more or less showing up without Cas even expecting him.  Oh well.  Wasn’t his fault no one had a charger on them.  And the alpha wanted this, so the ball was in his court.  He didn’t _have_ to open the door, even though it had been his idea.

With a firm wrap of his knuckles against the glass panel, Dean could hear scurrying inside.  With a slightly malicious grin, he realized that Cas had not been expecting his arrival.  This was going to be fun.

The door opened, a mildly debauched alpha behind it and, _holy hell_ , if he thought his scent from before was amazing?  Dean was rendered speechless.  But he needed to get through this, he need to figure out if there was some ulterior motive (it couldn’t be entrapment since Dean wasn’t a hooker and didn’t expect payment).  But then, the second he _thought_ about paying for sex, he was wondering about _sex_.

Was that what this was?  A booty call?

“Heya,” Dean flashed a grin.  “You look surprised I took you up on your offer,” he said coolly, trying to keep the upper hand.

“I admit, I assumed it was a long shot,” Cas gestured Dean inside and locked the door behind him.  “I’m… not exactly good at these types of invitations.  Or, invitations in general.”

Those words made Dean raise an eyebrow as he hung up his coat and then followed Cas into the living room.  Good, this was good.  A shared, comfortable space where there weren’t expectations.

Blinking in confusion, Dean had a half-second moment of doubt when he asked, “Wait…did I read this wrong?  I mean, if you’re bad at it and I—”

That made the alpha grin and shake his head.  “I believe we’re both on the same page.  Your scent.  It’s something exceptional and it…resonates with me in a way nothing else has before.  Ever.  And...it wasn’t until I got home that I realized something horrible that I may have completely overlooked, and I sincerely apologize for putting you in this situation.”

He tried to be supportive himself, and Dean encouraged, “I haven’t felt anything that needs apologizing for, but go ahead.”

Cas was already doubled over with his elbows on his knees, but now he covered his face with his hands for a brief moment, “Dean, I was disrespectful.  I led _you_ to be disrespectful.  It doesn’t matter if our scents match, we were overwhelmed in the moment and...I realized it too late.  There’s no way an omega as perfect as you doesn’t have a mate—”

Just that thought alone, making Cas frantic and upset, made Dean dissolve into a fit of laughter.  He couldn’t catch his breath, but the narrowed glare sent his way made it pretty damn obvious this was no laughing matter.  Dean fought—dammit, did he fight—to form words.  But he was just _tickled_ that Cas held him on this strange pedestal, or something.

“Cas,” he scooted in closer, making sure he had his attention, “No one even knows that I’m an omega.  Pretty damn hard to find an alpha when you’re an alpha yourself, right?”

There he went again, with that laser-sharp focus, his mouth open slightly with his head turned.  “Do you not wish to mate?”

“Never had anyone who interested me.  Sure.  Sex is one thing, but mating?  That’s scary, especially when it’s some knothead who wants to push me around, take away what makes me...well, me.  I’ve seen it happen to too many of my friends.  Find a guy or a gal who looks great on paper, great before they mate, and afterwards?  It’s like they’re some kinda half locked-away Disney princesses, half slaves inside their own home.”

“That’s not how everyone can be…” Castiel scoffed. “The Old World Morals…” He rolled his eyes, and had they been that blue when they met on the street?  Wow.  “I never understood the point.  If you find your mate, your true mate, jealousy has no place.”  There was the slightest hint of venom when he said, “I’ve witnessed families who held those essentially ancient beliefs, and it never works like progressive thinkers, but that’s—” he cut himself off, “Not a story that needs telling.”

Dean just gawked openly at him, leaning back further into the couch, because it was _so_ fucking _refreshing_ to hear these words.  Not just from a friend, but from some random alpha male who truly believed in them.  

Dean’s intrigue continued to grow more and more, and it wasn’t about the perfect body that was currently hugged by a well-worn t-shirt, or the muscular arms now exposed for his viewing pleasure.  The omega realized, yes, it was love at first scent and goddamn, Cas was beautiful, but he was _also_ one of the forward-thinking alphas they needed more of in this world.

“You’re somethin’ else, Cas,” Dean said aloud, and then the booze did the rest.  “Tell me in as much detail as possible.  What did you expect from me coming over here tonight?”

Cas appeared thoughtful, not embarrassed in the least.  Instead, he went ahead with, “I figured you’d be intoxicated.  But then, I also figured you’d heed my request of trying to get the blockers off.  And, holy hell, am I glad you did.  Now, I don’t know if I believe in True Mates,” Castiel confessed, moving to lean on his side, propping his head up at the top of the cushion, “But I believe that a very small percentile of our scents naturally attracted a potential mate with something undeniably powerful.  I believe in biology, in science, not 'True Mate Magic.’”

“So,” Dean was finally within distance to trail a finger across Cas’ thigh as he said it.  “You think we’re freaks of nature, is that it?”

“Quite the opposite.”  Castiel’s nostrils were flaring, even the lightest touch setting him on edge.  “I think it’s the most natural thing in the world, a biological imperative. I don’t think anyone could replicate how taken I am with you and your scent.  It would be impossible.”  He grabbed Dean’s wandering hand and squeezed, “I hope you feel even a small degree of that same phenomenon?”

Dean _sure_ felt something.  It was in the form of a sizzling heat where they were touching and agreed, “Yes.  I do, Cas.”  But then mischievously pointed out, “You never answered my question, though.  What did you expect from me coming over tonight?”

Cas didn’t skip a beat or appear nervous, his alpha clearly giving him strength, when he said, “Before I wrongfully thought you had a mate, I’d hoped to see where we landed when our scents were unobstructed, to see if we matched.  And right now, it’s making my desire for you much, _much_ more real.  I was praying you’d feel...as I am right now.  Not that I would wish to take advantage of you in anyway, but Dean—”

He was interrupted with Dean cutting in with the question, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Anything.” Dean could practically hear the earnestness in Cas’s voice, like he really _would_ do almost anything for him.   It was all kinds of adorable on top of how damn hot he already was.

“Ever since I got a good whiff if you, the _real_ you, all I can think about is kissing you,” Dean stood up from the couch and only had to take a few steps before he was looming over Cas.  “Like I said, sex is one thing, but kissing you?  Making you feel amazing?  Pleasing _my alpha_?  Those thoughts—they came outta nowhere and they made me nervous.”

He sunk back on the couch once more, and maneuvered Cas around enough to straddle his lap.  “I-I don’t know if this is too soon.  Not soon enough?  Cas, I…”

“Shh.”  Dean was silenced as Castiel took back the power from the omega and kissed him.  Hard and fierce.    
  
It felt as though everything was electric, like things, missing links, all of it was coming together.  Dean didn’t even know how to begin to describe it.  All he knew was that he was grinding on Cas’ lap, tangling his finger in the gorgeous and soft dark hair in front of him.

“God, Cas—” he moaned, trying to get the man to pull away so he could speak.  It worked.  Kind of.  Because while he left Dean’s lips, now he was kissing down Dean’s neck, leaving gaudy hickies where an actual mating mark would be.    
  
Dean hissed when one rough kiss added the brush of teeth, his words forgotten and slick gushing from his—oh yeah, _that’s_ what he was trying to say!

“Need to get undressed, do you want to?” Dean left it open ended, because fuck yeah, he wanted to but he didn’t want to ruin a possibly amazing thing by pushing them too far too soon.

He was answered by shirts being flung off, and then Cas’ arms looping down around his ass and lower back as he used alpha strength to take them both to the bedroom.  In any other circumstances, Dean would be loudly complaining, but this looked as though it was going to be a helluva win.  Or so, he hoped.

Because right now, it was only Dean who was laid out in the bed, in his boxers and nothing more.  Yes, Cas had his shirt off and Dean was _so_ correct about the muscles that laid under the uniform.  God, he wanted to grab him, massage him, nip and suck along his chest and—

“Oh, Dean,” Cas’ scent lit up like a firework of arousal, hunger and excitement.  Who knew how the alpha even managed to keep his voice even, teasing the edge of Dean’s boxers.  “You’re just soaked for me.  You need to tell me next time, we shouldn’t waste it on any clothing when I’m hungry to taste you, swallow it down.”

“Holy shit—” the words were barely audible through Dean’s gasp, just the thought of Cas eating him out, fixating and lapping up his slick—

After he ripped the boxers off, Dean was gushing all over again and it captivated Cas, who commented, “You’re so beautiful like this, Dean.  How far may I take you?”

Now that he had the opening, he swung his hips as a tease, leaving Cas visibly reeling and stated, “Haven’t decided yet.  I’ll make my choice after _you_ take off your clothes.  All of ‘em.”

There was this growl of frustration from Cas (and Dean loved every second of it) as he struggled on the bed.  Hell, he eventually needed to swing himself away from Dean to remove his socks, flannel pajama pants, kicking them off like they’d offended him, and _finally,_ his boxers.    
  
Finally after the frantic battle against his clothes, Cas crawled back up to where he previously was positioned.  He raised an eyebrow indicating, “What now?” awaiting the answer to his question.

Dean was too damn distracted to form words.  To be honest, his jaw had dropped because he was too caught up gawking, raking his eyes over every perfect inch of the alpha’s body.  Dean was staring at the long, toned muscles and thick, muscular thighs that made Cas’ body mouth-watering.  He was both lean and strong in all the right ways—not the powerhouse body-builder look most knotheads tried to attain.  But Castiel?  _Oh_ , he looked like he could throw down and kick some serious ass.  

He was beautiful.

As if the glistening sheen of sweat wasn’t enough to illuminate all the curves and lines of his body, Dean was…  All right, he was _kind of_ intimidated by Cas’ cock.  Maybe it had to do with his penchant for omega chicks, and sometime beta men…oh, _and_ he was pretty sure he had sex with a grand total of _one_ alpha male in his life.  Even with all the porn he watched (he’d admit to it without shame), Cas was well-endowed, and while he was salivating, gushing slick and wanting Cas’ knot something fierce…he hoped his kind-of-inexperience didn’t show.

Dean didn’t really bother with ceremony; that was another one of his flaws.  He reached out and grabbed Cas’ erection because he _needed_ to feel.  Not only that, but the choked moan from Cas was music to his ears, and the alpha began thrusting into his fist.  He was too goddamn stunning, even like this.    
  
Still, this glorious sight, it wasn’t enough.  Not yet.  For the first time the omega in him was running rampant, craving a knot he’d never wanted before, but it was because it was _Cas_.  Dean wanted the show to continue, he wanted to _watch_ Cas as he fucked him, as he _took_ , as he experienced this so-called ‘science behind true mates’ because Dean could feel it in his bones, dammit!

“Cas,” his voice was deliberately husky, because Dean _refused_ to plant any seeds of doubt.  This dude was just too…nice and he _refused_ to do anything to sabotage what laid ahead.  “Do you have any idea how huge you are?  And how bad my ass wants you balls deep inside me?”

He shuddered, pushing Dean’s hand away and dropped forward to cradle Dean’s face with both palms, “And I’ll give it to you.  After I know you can take it.  Does that sound good?”

Thank God he was on the same wavelength, because he’d taken that idea without any hints.  When Dean nodded, Cas released him in exchange dragging his fingers through the wet, hot and still-gushing mess between his legs.  
  
A sound of pure awe was ripped from Dean’s chest as Cas’ plunged two fingers into him.  The alpha watched Dean with wonderment and exhilaration as he fucked back against his fingers from where Cas was crouched on his haunches.  He was completely out of reach, and putting the omega at his mercy.  
  
Still, Dean didn’t care, he could hold his own, and if writhing and demanding more would do it?  He’d give him a show.  Which was exactly what Dean did—arching off the bed, moaning Cas’ name and begging like a damn whore.  
  
He tried to hide his smirk because his performance had wrecked the alpha.  Even though the three fingers stretching his ass were goddamn amazing, the scents of Cas’ unbridled lust, the sweat he was working up from holding back...Dean could tell he was one step away from snapping.  His alpha was scratching under the surface, and that brief glimpse Dean had gotten back when he’d almost been arrested... _God,_ he wanted it.  
  
Dean was damn positive he’d never been this wet in his entire goddamn life, he almost felt bad for Cas’ bedding, except not even a little, when he growled out, “Need you, alpha.  Need that thick, juicy cock.  Think you can fuck me good?”  
  
With a sharp inhale through his teeth, Cas was barely holding back a snarl.  “And here I was, trying to respect you and take it slow.  But you’re a mouthy omega, aren’t you, Dean?”  
  
A shiver shot through his spine as he pulled his fingers away and sprung forward to box Dean in with his arms.  At that point, he couldn’t keep the cocky grin off his face; and in an explosion of scents, Cas came alive.  
  
He’d broken through to him, he’d pushed him, and Dean, well, he was proud of himself.  He purred and wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, locking his ankles.  “I’ve been called mouthy before.  C’mon, you can do better.”  He surged upward and sucked the alpha’s lip into his mouth just long enough to further provoke him.  “Show me what you’re made of, Cas.  Why don’t you put me in my place?”  
  
His eyes were as alive as his scent was as he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair to hold him down and, on instinct alone, sucked a mark along the column of his throat.  Dean shouted out and bucked up off the bed, the sensation cutting through him like a friggin electric current, as Cas simultaneously spread his legs apart once more.  
  
There was the barest pressure of the alpha’s thick cockhead against his rim before Castiel just slammed in.  
  
“ _Holy_ _fuck—_!” Dean was reeling and gasping for air, grappling for Cas’ back because he needed to feel some kind of grounding.  
  
All the sensations, they were overwhelming, and the previously mild-mannered, well-spoken and concerned alpha was covering his skin with red and soon-to-be bruises.  Hell, he didn’t even wait for Dean’s go-ahead.  Castiel probably got two solid, slower rocks into the omega’s body before he took a turn for something downright ruthless with his thrusts.  
  
And Dean had never been more aroused and needy in his entire life.  
  
He was spinning already, completely under Cas’ control and while that _should_ have freaked him out, the fantastic punctuated slaps of their bodies together had him slicker than ever.  It had him moaning, mewling and whimpering, trying to lift his hips into the alpha’s momentum, but he _couldn’t_.  The fact that Dean was utterly dominated was thrilling, and even more absolutely _insane_ , because this was a first.  
  
Dean fought his entire life for control, it was ingrained into who he was, he never wanted an alpha to push him around let alone be at one’s complete mercy.  But _this_?  It was a game changer, everything was fast, furious and _phenomenal—_  
  
“Cas, right there—” he finally found some coherent words, even though they were more or less babbled, “R-right fuckin’ there.  Holy hell, you’re—”  
  
For the first time, Cas turned to face him with a wicked grin as he continued to nail Dean’s prostate and asked, “I’m what, omega?”  
  
While the words, ‘gonna make me cum’ were poised on his lips, instead (when their eyes locked) Dean blurted out, “You’re...perfect.”  
  
Just for the briefest second, something flashed in his eyes and Castiel lost his momentum.  But it was only a bump in the road, he then regained it and returned with a vengeance.  “Oh?  Are you trying to sweet-talk me after you revved me up?”  
  
Dean chuckled and tried to cover up his embarrassment by taunting, “Hell no.  Why the fuck would I need to sweet-talk you when I’ve a-already got you?”  It was damn difficult to form those words, his orgasm was _so_ damn _close_ , he could feel the heat burning—  
  
“Do you?” Cas boldly challenged him and could scent Dean falling apart.  “We’ll see about that.”  
  
In a flash, instead of clawing and leaving red trails down Cas’ back, he was wrapping his arms around it, spilling over both their bodies while he shook.  He wasn’t sure if it was because he was an omega who’d never been _truly_ sated by an alpha or—  
  
No, it was Cas, he _knew it._  He was absolutely fuckin’ positive it was Cas.  All of it, none of this would have been possible without him, Dean knew damn well.  Cas’ name was a praising mantra, whimpered on his lips.  
  
The alpha gasped, clutching onto Dean just as tightly as his knot swelled and Cas filled Dean full of cum.  It was almost like another shock-wave hit the omega, because he’d never been knotted before.  The feeling of being stretched from the inside and just knowing that Cas had given him this new experience?  He was gasping all over again and rolling his hips in time with the alpha’s, as he rode out his orgasm.  Dean _needed_ to repay him, make Cas feel as fucking amazing as he’d done to him.  
  
And, damn, if the afterglow wasn’t glorious.  
  
Another first that happened unexpectedly?  Dean was scent drunk.  The smell of sex and pure satisfaction lingered in the room, and he leaned forward to scent Cas which...okay, he was obsessed with it.  
  
Undeniably, abso-fucking-lutely obsessed.  
  
Especially this happy alpha kind, this odd situation turned best-case scenario, as they laid a mess of tangled limbs, in a complete daze and out of touch with the world, caressing the other and only existing together.  
  
Until things changed, drastically.  
  
Cas seemed to come back to himself, his alpha going back into its cave to hibernate, or some shit.  Because Cas seemed mortified…?  Dean automatically did _not_ like wherever the hell this was headed.  
  
“Oh my _God—_ ”  
  
It was barely a whisper, but they were so close nothing could escape one another’s ears.  
  
Dean continued to stroke the back of the alpha’s arm, trying to be that supportive force and stopping whatever the fuck was happening before it happened, but he didn’t even know what he was trying to prevent!    
  
How could he know what to say when all he scented was (he leaned in to unabashedly sniff Cas) fear and...shame?   _What the fuck_?  Depending on how this went, Dean was a half-second away from being straight-up offended!  
  
“Hey,” Dean prompted in a hushed voice, “what’s going on with you?”  
  
“I-I,” he stammered out, and then cleared his throat, unable to make eye contact with the omega resting on his chest.  “I cannot even _begin_ to...I apologize, Dean, I am so sorry, I can’t comprehend what you’re—”  
  
“Woah!  Back up!”  He tried to get Cas to focus, but the alpha refused.  With sheer determination, he demanded, “What the hell are you sorry for?  What do you have to apologize for?  Cas, we’re—”  
  
“Everything!”  He was in a panic as he said, “I’ve _never_ lost control of my alpha, it completely took over.   _I t_ ook over, we didn’t even discuss any of this, I didn’t merely force myself on you, Jesus, I knotted you _without_ your consent, this is unforgivable, I **—** ”  
  
“Stop it!  Right there!”  Dean grabbed Cas’ jaw and saw pure terror in his eyes, sure that he’d just ruined everything, ruined a possibility of a _them_.  “That whole time, did you hear me tell you to stop?  Even _once_?”  When Cas shook his head, he continued, “I know damn well if I’d told you to, you would’ve.  I was just as into it, but the difference between you and me is that I enjoyed it.  I don’t regret a damn thing.”  
  
Castiel deflated, unsure if his answer was the appropriate one when he said, “Well, I clearly enjoyed it.  Too much.”  
  
“Then there’s nothing to freak out about, okay?  Just breathe,” Dean pitched his voice low and soothing, he actually used his secret weapon: his calming omega tone that he’d _never let himself_ be caught dead with before.  But it seemed to help Cas.  “We’re fine.  Hell, it was the best sex I’ve had in my life.  And _you_ better not regret a damn thing, because I plan on getting a helluva lot more of it.”  
  
The proclamation brought the tug of a grin to Cas’ face and he could finally relax.  He blew through his lips and admitted, “I thought I’d ruined everything.  I thought I may have lost you before I even got the chance to know you.”  
  
“Heh,” Dean’s smile was brilliant at that remark and he pulled Cas into a sweet kiss.  Which was something that had been lacking before.  “Sure, things got a little hot and heavy.  But it was fun.  Not to mention I got to see both sides of you, alpha,” he teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows, then pitched his voice lower to add, “And, gotta say, I like what I see.”  
  
An actually chuckle rumbled in the alpha’s chest and he nodded.  “You’re quite fearless.  And pushy.  What have I gotten myself into?”  
  
“Something good, I hope.”  Dean’s tone reflected his words to a T.  Because he really, really was hoping.  
  
With a soft smile, Castiel cupped his cheeks and kissed him, agreeing, “I believe so, too.”

  
  
And so of course, everyone thought it was the perfect fairy tale true mating: sweet, even if their first meeting was a little unorthodox.  What people didn’t know, because Cas and Dean refused to ruin the illusion, was that it continued as booty-calls for a few months.  But even those ended in pillow talk and eventually spending the night.

It was Castiel who eventually caved, even though Dean knew they both wanted to be together.    
  
His ‘caving’ involved the awkwardly fumbled words of, “How many men are you engaging with sexually?  Could you let it only be me?” when Dean was told later that Cas had previously practiced a _speech._    
  
Obviously, not a word of what _actually_ came out was part of what he had so carefully memorized.

Cas was absolutely mortified, slapping a hand over his mouth before blabbering, “Oh my— _Dean_ , I _didn’t mean_ to say, what I _meant_ was to ask if I was the only one, because that’s what I’d like, I mean, I want to be with you _,_ like you’re my omega, but you don’t belong to me because that’s _archaic_ , I meant it in a _romantic_ way, fucking hell, could I screw this up anymore right now?”

He’d physically turned around because he was so ashamed, and when he did, Dean began cackling.  He tackled the alpha and jumped on his back, using a sing-song voice to say, “You wanna be my boooyfriend,” and on instinct, Cas grabbed his legs and hiked him up.

“Yes, that was what I was _attempting_ to say,” Castiel paced, the laughter from Dean’s chest moving against his back.  “What are your thoughts?”

Dean easily slipped out of his grip and forced the alpha to look at him, holding his gaze and attention, stating, “I’ve been waiting.  You take forever on these things, Cas.”

With a wide, joyous smile, Cas asked, “So you want to?  You’ll make that commitment?”

“Well, I kind of already have,” Dean hooked his thumbs in Cas’ belt loops.  “I assumed what we had was awesome.  I was always taught the alpha was supposed to move things forward.  And while I’m far from your normal omega, I wanted to give you the option.  Sure, _I’m_ not traditional but I’ll only be nontraditional when it comes to me and my life, not force it on others.  Still, I don’t want to infringe on your alpha-ness.  So, uh, that’s one of the things I wanted to give you, the choices about us.”

Cas’ jaw dropped, speechless, for some reason.  It wasn’t as though he was traditional either, but the fact that Dean hadn’t made assumptions and made sure to keep alpha and omega courting alive, just in case he _was_ , meant a lot to him.  It looked like he was baffled Dean held out for him.  Especially since it went against everything Dean believed in, he’d still played along if it was something that affected _Cas’ alpha_.

Of course, Dean would.  He knew this was something special, he knew this wasn’t just another fling and if it made his alpha happy?  He’d wait, happy with the way things were as long as he had to.  Even if it sucked ass.

Cas scooped the omega up in his arms, his scent exploding in delight and didn’t show a damn bit of nerves when he made the proclamation of, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean froze for a split-second but held on, just as tight.  He asked in sheer disbelief, “How do you know that?” when Cas put him down.

“Because I do.  I’ve never felt this way about anyone.  It’s never been exciting and…to be honest: all-consuming.  I think about you constantly, your scent does things to me, whether it’s flipping the switch on with lust, or calming me down after a difficult day.  And you, you’re exactly what I need, when I need it.  You can read me and I feel like we’ve known each other all our lives.  Even though this is a small step, I have no doubt it won’t be the last step.”

Dean smirked and tugged him closer, “You’re that sure?  What’s the next step, alpha?”

“We won’t worry about that until you at least can openly say that you love me back,” Cas pressed their foreheads together with a grin.  “Maybe after then, I’ll tell you my master plan.”

“Sounds wild.”  

Dean couldn’t keep away and kissed the hell out of him, wondering how he, himself, felt.  All the reasons Castiel listed off as to how he knew he was in love…they were things that Dean could relate to.  They were things he agreed with, felt downright strongly about, so did that mean he was in love?

It very well could.

It was a little over three years since their meeting that ‘I love you’ was as easy as breathing, and they mated.  That ended up being Castiel’s ‘master plan,’ which wasn’t wild at all.  Unless you count what they did in the bedroom…but not that night.  That night, they made love to each other, over and over and over again.

Even though they had to crate their rescue puppy—she normally tried to hop into bed with them whenever she was let loose from her little kennel in the laundry room.

To reiterate: Everything was perfect.  Dean still believed that, with everything in him.

But Cas hadn’t gotten the scare that _he_ did after his heat.

A few weeks after, he started feeling sick and vomiting in the morning.  The first thing that popped into his head was the nuclear option of “pup.”  But it didn’t make sense, he religiously took his suppressants and his birth control, even during the goddamn heat and…

He’d forgotten that this one had come out of nowhere, and he’d run out of the important medication halfway through the surprise in his cycle.  So there had been a very, very real chance that he was pregnant.  He was flipping out, he called Jo who swung by to pick his ass up to take him to the store and buy tests by the _arm loads_.

They didn’t even wait until they got home to do it, Dean didn’t want to leave any evidence for Cas to find.  So he jammed the cardboard boxes into his coat jacket like a freakin’ dumbass kid trying to get away with stealing, then fucking booked it towards the nasty-ass Wal-Mart family bathroom for privacy.  But…he didn’t understand.

“Jo, this is the _fifth one_!” Dean walked out of the stall, glaring at it.  “It’s _still_ negative.”

“Then why aren’t you celebrating?!”  As Dean washed his hands, she grabbed his arm and violently shook him from where she’d perched on the counter top.  

She needed to find a place to sit, since Dean had been peeing on the stick, then chugging water for another round, peeing _again_ and repeating.  For the last hour.    
  
“C’mon, this is great, no need to tell Cas, no little ones, no worries!  You’re a-okay!”  But the more Jo studied him, the more she figured out that maybe he wasn’t.  “Did you…want a pup?” she asked without judgment, hopping down and placing a supportive hand on his back.    
  
  
  
It was just a question, even though it was _mildly_ loaded.

“I mean…” Dean suddenly didn’t know what to say, when it was worded point-blank like that.  “When I was thinking about it, I didn’t _hate_ the idea.  Cas would be a great dad, holy hell, wouldn’t he?  And if I’m planning on it, we should do it now before I’m too old, not like I’m an ancient spinster or anything, but I’ve got a great thing going with an amazing mate and now _would_ be the time wouldn’t it?”

Jo had not been prepared for that information download.  She was actually a bit shocked.  “So…a preggers scare gave you baby fever?  Got your biological clock ticking?” she tried to summarize.  “It’s not bad!  I just wanna make sure I’m hearing this right.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, then sought advice, giving Jo his best 'Winchester puppy eyes' as he asserted, “Do you think Cas’ll go for it?  Do you think he’d want one?”

“Oh, honey,” Jo tried not to patronize him, but she did reach out and grab his shoulder.  “Cas would do _anything_ for you.  All you gotta do is ask and he’ll tell you.  I can almost guarantee he’s become the domestic alpha who wants kids.  But you also gotta remember that alpha side _will_ show up.  He’ll want you to be a stay at home mom for a while and—”

“I'm down.  I really, really want it, Jo,” he even surprised himself with the airy confession.

“Hot damn.”  She shook her head, a wild smile on her face when she pried, “Are you gonna talk to him tonight?”

“Well, see…we kinda have this _thing_ ,” Dean was hesitant to explain as they walked out of the bathroom.  

They passed some suspicious employees giving them dirty looks before they booked it to the bathroom themselves to see what Dean and Jo had been up to.  The omegas shared a glance and picked up speed as they passed the double doors (their power-walking almost turned into a friggin collision with the glass because of the damn snail’s pace of the automatic doors!) and headed towards the parking lot, hoping they wouldn’t get caught.  
  
Once they were in Jo’s ride and out of danger from the Wal-Mart Mafia or whatever, Dean finally went on to tell her, “So Cas...he let’s me be my crazy unruly omega and sometimes _alpha_ self.  Doesn’t have a problem with it, not one bit.  But when it has to do with our relationship, in the traditional sense?  I give it to him.  It’s the least I can do.”

“Uh, can I get an example?”  Jo was curious, unlocking the door to her little sports car as they both sat down and pulled on their seatbelts.

“Like, with courting.  He asked me for my permission to date.  He asked me if we could mate.  He’ll… _probably_ have to ask me about pups.  Since it’s just as big as the other stuff, you know?”  He rubbed a hand over his face, because now that he was thinking about it…Dean was at a loss.

“This is gonna be fun!  Don’t act all defeated!” Jo slapped his thigh in support.  “Dropping hints?  Suggestions?  Hell, even some fun little role-plays in bed?  Get those wheels turning.  He’ll get with the program, I know it!”

“Except for the fact that he’s dense as hell, and don’t pretend you don’t know that, Joanna Beth,” Dean rolled down the window and stuck his elbow out into the gorgeous afternoon weather and breeze.  “I swear to God, I could write a sign and wear it around my neck, and he _still_ wouldn’t understand or take the hint.  Instead, he’d fucking ask me where I got the cardboard.”

“Hey!” Jo glared at him, “You need to remember, you’ve got an entire group of omegas in your corner who can help you brainstorm, brat!  You’re not alone, okay?”

“Thanks, Jo.”  He reached across and ruffled her blonde hair as she swatted him away.  “Let’s get our evil plotting on!”

 

They started out small, at first, Dean’s subtle hints.

When Dean would arrive home after a grueling night of slinging shots and Cas had finished his shift early, he had a tendency to wait up for him with their real pup, a pit lab mix named Jovi.  It was kind of adorable, no matter how early he had to get to work in the morning, the caretaker side of his alpha sat around reading the newspaper while drinking decaf tea with half of a large dog (who never really understood her size) curled in his lap.  If Dean was dead on his feet, he’d crate Jovi, then sweetly lead them to their room and undress him for bed.

That night actually had been particularly rough, he had to say, and he was thankful for their little ritual.  

He was half-awake as Cas brought him over his PJs and kissed him softly, asking, “How was your day, babe?”

“Decently uneventful,” he responded, but then remembered, “After a few speeding tickets, I did bring in a drunk and disorderly.  At ten in the morning.”

“Wow.  Sucks to be him,” Dean chuckled and shook his head.  “Was he celebrating, or something?”

“Your guess is as good at mine.”  Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair, now that he’d been kissed he wasn’t about to stop after Dean pulled on his shirt.  After a welcome-home-makeout, he finished the story was finished with, “He passed out in the back of my car.  I hadn’t known until I got to the station.  At first, I was concerned about alcohol poisoning and if I should take him to the hospital, but Meg said she knew the man and he wasn’t in any danger.  She instructed me to just throw him in the drunk tank.”

“Oh.  Well, you never disagree with Meg, right?” Dean winked, and together they crawled under the sheets.

“How was your shift at the Roadhouse?”

And that, right there, was exactly what Dean had been waiting for.

He curled up on Cas’ chest and got comfortable, closer to his neck than usual.  He always took a shower after work, when he got home, so Dean would be able to detect and gauge his reaction through his scent much more easily than his face.  Because Cas’ game face was ranked up top with the best of them.

“It was good.  Ellen was down a server, so I hit the floor.  Think that’s why I’m so damn tired, because rush hour was crazy,” he laughed in all the right places, before planting the information.  “Man, you’d think the Roadhouse, before it turns into a full-out bar late at night, is the new Chuck E. Cheese’s!”

“What do you mean by that?” Cas asked lightly, feeding right into his plan.

“So many parents brought their little ones around for dinner.  But I think it’s because they’re young parents, and who knows?  Maybe it was one of the nights they went out partying and boozing at the Roadhouse that helped little Ashley or Timmy come along nine months later?”  Dean chuckled.  “They’re kind of adorable.  Only one of them was fussy, and I don’t blame him—if I was that tiny and couldn’t eat a burger, I would be, too.”

“That is interesting.  Ellen’s carters to a different…demographic.  I wouldn’t expect to see young families in there.”  Cas was being thoughtful, so Dean had to keep pushing.

“Yeah, I don’t know.  They all looked so happy.  I mean, it was like baby fever in the joint, ya know?  It was contagious.”

He waited, hoping Castiel would pick up on that, or ask a question so he could elaborate.

“Statistically, this is the season for the most pups birthed.  And I’m sure the parents wished for autonomy and going back to some place familiar.  Many young parents don’t have the money to hire a sitter each and every time they leave the house.  You were quite lucky they were on their best behavior.  So many times the new location and scents will set off a pup, I’m glad you made it through,” Cas’ voice and scent were the same.

Freakin’ _happy_ for ‘Dean’s _luck_.’  With no hints as to picking up on the phrase ‘pup fever.’  

Goddammit.

“They were cute.  I got to hold one, too.  It felt really nice, I can’t explain it,” Dean said ‘casually’ trying to force something, _anything_ , out of his mate!

“Your omega instincts kicked in.  It must have been a surprise, wasn’t it?”  He kissed the top of Dean’s head.  “It goes to show you, that even though you play an alpha so much, even though you don’t exercise that part of you, your omega knows exactly what to do.  Our anatomy and designation is fascinating sometimes.”  

Dean was about ready to growl or snap something, but Cas yawned loudly and tried to cover his mouth.  Except, his arms were completely wrapped up, holding Dean.  Because even when he was being thick, he was a amazing alpha who waited up for Dean at night, making sure he was all right and taking him to bed so they could fall asleep together.

How the hell was Dean supposed to get mad or frustrated at him when he did so much for him?

He’d have to come up with a different plan.

“Let’s get to bed, Cas,” Dean pecked a kiss on his cheek before laying back down.  “Love you.”

“I love you, too.  See you in the morning,” Castiel returned, squeezing him a little tighter before they melted bonelessly into the mattress.

 

The next time Dean got a chance was when they had a day off together—which happened once in a blue moon.  Unfortunately, it _also_ happened to be one of those days that demanded errands.  So they decided to begin with a run to the grocery store, which was next to the bank, and take care of everything in one fell swoop.  Then they’d spend the rest of the day relaxing.

Dean was pretty sure movies, a bubble bath, and the promise of sex was in there too…

So they were flying to get the chores done to get to the good stuff.

When they were on their way to the check-out, Dean spotted something out the corner of his eye with a grin.  He snatched it up, and flashed it to Cas with a wide, winning smile.

“How fucking adorable is this?!”

Cas stared suspiciously at the Batman onesie made for toddlers and tilted his head.  “Do you want one?”

“Yes, _finally—_!” Dean threw his arms in the air, “I wondered how long it would take—”

“I’m not sure where Gabriel got his, but I know for a fact he has a onesie in his size with panda ears, felt claws and an actual tail.  So they clearly make them for adult purchase, we can ask—” Dean deflated, chucking the tiny Batman outfit _across_ the clothing section, where it collided against the dressing room wall, and crashed to the ground.

“Dean are you—?”

His face was stone set and his teeth ground together, so it was mashed when he ordered, “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”

They hustled, and picked up their pace even more when a sales associate admonished, “Sir!  You need to hang things back up, not simply toss the garments—”

When Cas wasn’t looking, he flipped her his middle finger, because _that’s_ what kind of mood he was in, thank-you-very-much.  Here he thought he’d won!  That he’d finally gotten through his mate’s thick skull and—

It was for nothing.  He was wrong and an _idiot_ to think it would be that easy.

To add salt to the wound, less than a week later a package arrived at the door.

Upon opening, Dean discovered it was a full-fledged adult onesie.  In his size.  With the Batman logo on it.

Fuckin’ A!

…And it may or may not have fit perfectly.  And was ridiculously comfortable.  Even though it was a reminder of his failure, he wouldn’t want to, like, look a gift horse in the mouth and offend Cas by returning this gift, right?  It would totally be disrespectful...as a mate.  Or whatever.

That’s what Dean told himself, as he lounged in the exact onesie, without a hint of remorse, for the rest of the day.  That was also how it became a pivotal piece of his at-home wardrobe.  Cas didn’t judge, so why should he give a shit, right?

 

Hoping that the third time would be the charm, Dean enlisted some help.

Jo had been with him since the beginning, she’d been getting the scoop on all his failures and updates, not to mention hearing the other horrible ideas he’d come up with, which she’d _immediately_ put the kibosh on.

Dean had worked all day at the garage and Cas was just about ready to clock out at the station, so they decided to skip cooking, and forget take out, they would meet at the Roadhouse.  Dean arrived a little early to meet with Jo who was holding a booth for them, since it was Friday night.

Before he ordered a beer, she raised an eyebrow and pointed out, “If you’re serious about this pup thing?  You’ve gotta show some _intent!_   Maybe sticking to water would be the ultimate giveaway, you part-time-alcoholic.”

“Whatever, you full-time-asshole,” he grumbled and crossed his arms on the table.  “Damn, you're really committed to this too, ain't you? ...But you could be right.  It would look like something was going on if I stuck to water, huh?”

“See?  I’m not being a dick for the fun of it.  I’m being serious.”  Jo kept glancing to the door to see if Cas was coming.  “So are we good?  Like, you’re gonna do this tonight, or?”

“I’ve been trying for forever, Jo.  I’m gonna do it _as soon_ as I can do it, _however_ I can do it,” Dean said with determination.

“Okay.  Well, I know my role.”  Jo perked up with a, “Here he comes!” and hopped back over to the bar.

Castiel smiled as he caught sight of his mate and easily slid into the booth in front of him.  He folded his coat and greeted, “This is nice.  We haven’t done this in a while.”

“I know, right?  I figured it’d be fun to come over here and just chow down.  I already gave Jo our orders, so you can just relax,” the omega announced and reached across the table to take his mate’s hand.  “You’ve got the sex hair going on today, huh.”

“Do I?” Castiel’s brow knitted up in concern and he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

The wild, dark, rich hair that Dean wanted to grab fistfuls of and tug while he—

Okay, he needed to stop that, right now.  He needed to be more level headed.  But the way Cas was looking at him quizzically meant he’d caught a sniff of his momentary daydream.  Oops.  He tried to paste on an innocent face, but that’s when Jo stopped over with their burgers, and it was perfect timing.

“Sex hair, huh?  It’s just the beginning!” she cackled, setting down the dishes and flicking Dean in the shoulder.  “You told the garage, right?  I mean, we know, so it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, fuck!”  Dean feigned utter shock, retracing his grip from Cas, “I totally forgot!  How could I—?!”

Jo put a hand on her hip and sighed, “Are you serious?  It’s even on the calendar in the break room!  Guess it slips your mind, since you’ve got a mate to take care of you.  Don’t have to make arrangements _or_ worry about taking it on by your lonesome.  I’m jealous, in that way,” she admitted with dreamy a sigh.  

If Cas wasn’t so thick to begin with there’s no way he’d have missed it there.  Obviously, Jo wasn’t in the business to find anyone to ‘take care of her,’ she was independent to a fault.  Dean shot her a look, trying to tell her to tone it the fuck down.    
  
With a split-second glare and an obnoxious smile, she announced with dripping fake-sweetness, “Well, surprise!  Starting Monday, you’ve got a week-long break!”

She patted him roughly on the back, and made her escape.

Of course, Dean _knew_ all this.  He was _already_ feeling the starting tingles of his heat that would be starting in two days.  But he needed to play his absent-mindedness up, and pray this one would work!

“Cas,” he almost whispered before they even dug into their food.  “Wow.  I feel like an idiot.  Are you…?”

With a grin, he nodded, “I did know, Dean.  I always keep it blocked off at work so I may stay home and take care of you.”

“You’re amazing.”  The omega’s smile was brilliant as he hesitantly added, “Since I totally forgot and it’s the weekend, that brings up an issue.  It doesn’t bother me, but I’m out of birth control for my heat, is that okay?”  
  
'Please say yes!'was echoing over and over in Dean’s brain, because he’d given Cas the _easiest_ out, the most _obvious_ sign—if he were to read this right—that Dean saying ‘not taking birth control doesn’t bother me’ _means something dammit_!

Castiel looked thoughtful and Dean’s heart was racing as the alpha picked up the burger.  “I think I have a connection.”

Dean could feel everything start to crash down around him, as he repeated, not bothering to hide his disappointment, “Connection?”

“Yes, I do.  We’ll be able to get some for you, ASAP, before you heat begins.  I’ll text her and let her know, I’m almost positive she’ll have it ready by Sunday.”  Cas was beaming, like he’d just solved all their problems, when he’d done the exact friggin opposite!

“That’s…nice…” Dean managed to say, and then ate the food with an aggression that mimicked the table manners of a wild animal.

That was Dean’s last ditch effort, and Cas just shut him down.  It didn’t matter if he drank at this point, it’s not like there would be a pup on the way any friggin time soon.

He ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer from Jo, who sent him a sharp dirty look, but at the sad head shake brought two to the table.  One for Dean, one for her.  They turned it into a game, every time Cas mentioned anything about the week off, contacting his friend, or comforting Dean about the birth control—they’re shout ‘drink!’  The booze wasn’t really cheering Dean up, he was completely at a loss, but maybe the camaraderie with Jo was the silver lining.  
  
Cas’ baffled looks as he tried to figure out the trigger may have been amusing, except _Cas_ was butt of the goddamn joke.  
  
Dean tried to keep his chin up, or at least look like he was having fun, but this sucked.  This fucking sucked.  For Cas and Jo’s sake, he could pretend.  So long as the liquor kept on flowing.

 

Since becoming mated, heats weren’t something Dean completely dreaded anymore.  Sure, if he was in the middle of some big project at the garage, it was an inconvenience, but now he looked at it as bonding time with the love of his life.  And sex.  Lots and lots of sex.

This time was different.  This time, he had many choices to make about what was going to happen, what he was going to tell Cas or leave unsaid, and most importantly…

Cas’ friend came through.

Dean was staring at the tiny circular pills in the bathroom, taking a deep breath because tossing them?  It would be _so_ easy.  Too easy.  Just…popping one out of the foil a day, for each day of his heat, and instead of swallowing it down, flushing it.  This was the ideal time for the omega body to conceive, so if he wanted a pup—

That was the thing.  Dean did, but he didn’t know if Cas did, and he’d _never_ in a million years make him a father against his will.  He’d never do anything without a conversation involving him.  As he swallowed and chalky taste lingered, he made a face.  He loved Cas too much, and this was a life-changer for Dean to just go through with, he wasn’t a massive asshole of a mate.  Or a fucking asshole of a human.

He had to have been caught up and thinking, because warm arms wrapped around him from behind, bare skin against bare skin.  Cas hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder and they made eye contact in the mirror.

“Are those similar to your own?  I hope you don’t have any adverse side-effects,” Castiel said, kissing his cheek.

Dean allowed himself bask in the warmth and hummed into the embrace.  “It’ll be fine, Cas.  Only side-effect so far is me wantin’ more you.”

“I’m not worried about that one,” Cas smiled something downright devilish before burying his face in Dean’s neck.  “Mm, you smell amazing, Dean.  How do you feel?  Because I know that your scent is riling me up…”

“Already?” Dean quipped, maneuvering around in his embrace so he was facing his alpha.  “What have I gotten myself into with you?”

“Same thing you always do.”  His voice dropped to something low and husky and Dean felt his heart beating faster as Cas grabbed his hips with a rough grip.  “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

The way he pronounced it didn’t match up with the sweet, innocent words whatsoever.  They exuded dominance, his inner alpha was coming alive and it sent a jolt of excitement down Dean’s spine.  And a wetness dripping between his legs.  Cas obviously scented it because his nostrils flared and there was a growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

Still, Dean wasn’t all the way gone, he was still in control and he wanted to see how far he could push his mate before he snapped.  Because he absolutely loved Cas like this, when he flipped the switch from doting, mild-mannered and kind, holding himself with poise: the picture-perfect example of an upstanding police man.

That was when Dean saw the other side, something only he was ever witness to.

The fact that he brought this out in his mate was sexy in and of itself, but the other side of the coin, Jesus, he was all alpha.  No one would ever suspect it, but Castiel was pure strength, power, cunning and sexual energy.  

When Dean went into heat, it was almost as though Cas went into rut, himself.  God, he was wild and so fucking hot, Dean could never get enough.  It was just another reason he loved his mate.  He loved every part of him.

“Smell something you like?” Dean asked mischievously, feeling Cas’ hands tighten with a near-bruising force.

Cas tilted his head to the side, eyes dilating and shook his head.  “Are you playing hard to get, little omega?”

Dean couldn’t help but whimper at the show of force, and licked his lips.  “Can’t play hard to get when you’re already hard.”

“What are we waiting for?” Cas all but demanded, and made a move to grab Dean’s wrist instead.

He laughed and let himself be pulled, because right about now he could feel the sweat, he could feel the slick between his legs and he could feel his cock aching.  The heat had officially set into his body and he was filled with want—his mate more than eager to help, and he started by getting rid of their boxers.  Which was probably the fastest they’d gotten naked in a damn long time.

Still, to Dean?  It was too long.

Cas trapped him on the mattress, boxing him in with his limbs and pinning him down.  Dean reached out as best him could from that position and grabbed a fistful off Cas’ hair, because he needed to kiss him more than anything.  There wasn’t a question about sex following, but the alpha’s lips were something he craved to taste, and his tongue was brushing against Dean’s with passion and fervor.

Heats and ruts changed when you mated.  You knew so much about the other person's body, what made them tick, what moves made them scream—it was easy to get off.  But the other little things in the moment were the things that mattered.

Like Dean wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist while kissing him fiercely and rutting up against his stomach for friction, just to tease him.  The alpha shoved his pelvis back down with a grunt and synced up their hips so their cocks moved together and made Dean gasp.

Not willing to give up all control just yet, Dean taunted him further, spreading his legs to allow the scent of slick to fill the air.  It was gushing from his hole now, unlike the small tease between his cheeks in the bathroom just minutes before.  His body was begging to be fucked, begging for a knot, and soaking the covers, coating his thighs and Cas’s.

“God, Dean,” Cas dropped his head to the side of his mate’s neck, scenting him and moaning, “You’re amazing.  I don’t know whether to taste you or knot you—”

“We’ve got a week,” he pathetically whimpered out, because the need, the desire running rampant through his body was reaching a boiling point.  “Need you inside me, Cas, please!”

He nodded quickly against Dean’s neck, flicked his tongue over the scarred imprint of his teeth and ordered, “Present.”

Dean spun around, he had _another idea_.   An unseen grin quirked on his face…  Oh, it was a good one, too.

The moment he was on all fours, he arched his back, swayed his hips and spread his legs as far as he could to give his mate the best view of his leaking hole.  Dean moaned and whimpered as Cas took more time than he wanted, dragging his fingers through the mess.  He tried to pitch backwards and sit on those fingers, but they were pulled away.

Luckily, because he hated to revert to begging, the head of Cas’ cock swirled around his entrance.  Dean gasped, waiting for the moment he—

Without warning, the alpha slammed into him and then grabbed his waist for balance.  It was a dirty trick that left Dean cursing and reeling from the unexpected joining as he clenched both the cock inside him and the covers.

Cas sighed happily, caressing Dean’s flank before he started moving.  “You’re so stunning, underneath me like this.  So perfect,” he crooned, starting off strangely gentle from the way things had begun, but it was playing right into Dean’s hand.

He hummed his agreement and moaned, “Like I was made for you, I’m all yours, alpha,” while he ground against Cas’ cock each time they were flush.

“And I’m yours.”  There was a grin in Cas’ voice as he picked up the pace, running his hands through Dean’s hair and tugging slightly.  “Tell me what you want, omega?” he ordered, now slamming in, Dean’s heart racing and his heat overwhelming him.

But his plan was alive and ready, more now than ever.

His order came out breathless. “Want your claim even _more_ , alpha.”  He was getting fucked within an inch of his life, and God it felt good, but he kept his focus.  If he could have this...it would be so worth it.

“Oh?”  Castiel sounded curious, briefly wrapping his hand around Dean’s neck and squeezing, his fingers brushing the mating mark before he grabbed the bend of his thigh and hip again.  While snapping his hips, he asked, “How else shall I claim you?” his scent radiating with exhilaration.

Dean was nearly shouting as he felt his own orgasm on the rise, as well as Cas’ knot thickening by the second.  “Want your knot.  Want you to fill me with your cum—over and over—again until you _breed me._  C’mon, alpha, I’m so close!” he begged, pitching forward to brace himself.

The scent that erupted from the alpha was sheer, maddening lust, and that added to Dean’s own obsession was enough to make him see stars.  When he was coming down, Cas was still rolling his hips into him, chasing another orgasm while Dean’s heat was sated for now, and that was a _fantastic_ sign.

After a gasped, “Dean—!” he doubled over and wrapped his mate in his arms.

They both collapsed into bed, the omega humming happily for many reasons.  His body was back to normal for now, he could feel how full of his mate he was and, the best part, his words hadn’t scared the alpha or turned him off.  These were all signs this may actually work!

That next time, maybe they wouldn’t need birth control, that maybe—

Cas’ arms squeezed him tightly, back to his normal sweet, affectionate alpha-self and he nuzzled the crook of Dean’s neck.  He whispering, “You always keep me on my toes, you know.  That’s one of the millions of reasons I love you, Dean.”

“Huh?” he returned with a confused, scrunched brow.

With a chuckle, Cas replied, “The dirty talk.  The role-play?  That was new.”

_Hell_ fucking _no_!  Cas thought that was ‘role-play?!’

Where was Dean supposed to go with this, now that they both weren’t out of their minds with lust?  He couldn’t exactly have a real conversation with his mate, knotted inside him, friggin behind him for God knows how long!  Not when that mate didn’t think he was serious, and it was just ‘dirty talk!’  The fuck?

What did that even mean?  If Cas was turned on by that, did it mean that he liked the idea?  Or was it a breeding kink?  Hell, the majority of alphas in the throes of passion had a breeding kink but that, by no means whatsoever, meant they wanted pups!

…Maybe Dean just screwed this up impossibly more…

Fuckin’ hell.

“Dean?”  Cas’ voice was full of concern, “Are you okay?  Your scent is—”

“Fine!  I’m fine.  I just—” he honestly had no idea how to respond, Dean knew that his scent was probably all over the place.  But this really wasn’t a good time to chit-chat.  “Good.  Nice to know you’re into that role-play.”

“Um.  Is that alright?  Does it bother you—”

“It’s fine!”  Apparently, ‘fine’ was the only word Dean knew how to verbally say.  “Let’s take a nap, or something.”

“Okay, you’d let me know if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” Cas asked with so much worry, so much hope.  Just Dean’s luck that the alpha would figure he’d lost his mind on top of everything else.

So Dean took a huge breath and sighed, “I would, babe.  Sorry, I got caught up in my head, maybe it was from the different kind of birth control?  I’ll settle down, I know it.  I love you.”

In turn, Cas let out a sigh of relief and kissed Dean’s shoulder, “Thank God, I was worried.  I predicted as much, the hormones could, very likely, be different.  Even the smallest change could affect you.  Would you prefer not to take them, and when we’re unknotted I can run and get some condoms?  The last thing I want is for you to be miserable, I want you to enjoy this, Dean.”

That was tempting.  Since condoms broke, he thought sarcastically.

But…Dean could and would get his shit together.

“They gotta get into my system, I think.  We’re okay.  Damn, such a knight in shining armor, aren’t you?”  He teased him, and brought up Cas’ knuckles to kiss.  “I promise, I’ll be fine.”

“Let me know if you’re not, and a nap sounds lovely.”

 

There were many, many naps.  If there weren’t, Castiel would have scented brooding.  So much goddamn brooding.

No matter how many times Dean moaned out, “Breed me,” while on his back, or demanded, “Fill me with your pups,” while riding Cas’ cock, or even, “I wanna have your litter,” he thought it worked.  And it didn’t.

In the moment, oh, Cas played right along.  He loved every second of it, in fact, he took it to another level by filling Dean with so much cum he could feel a small swell in his stomach.  

They even pretended in the afterglow!

But nothing, nada, none of it came up in pillow talk.

Cas, the friggin _moron_ , wouldn’t get the picture.  Sure, he could think it was sexualized but an entire heat surrounded around the fantasy of Dean getting knocked up?  Come on!  Wouldn’t you think to bring up the topic, I don’t know, once?!  Just _once_!  But not Cas.

Dean was running out of options and he was running out of fuel because maybe, just maybe this was when he gave up.  Maybe this was a sign.  Maybe Cas didn’t want to speak about it, because he _didn’t want it_.

So first day back on the job and behind the bar, he unloaded everything to Jo, who stared at him blankly and instantly brought out the shot glasses.  Without saying a word, she filled them up, and refilled them again and again until they were both buzzed.

Only after the pain in Dean’s heart had dulled, did she offer, “Dude.  That blows.  I don’t even—” she shook her head and pulled out a beer for both of them.  “I think you’re gonna have to give it to him straight.  He’s…”  She huffed, “If anything was gonna work, it would’ve been this, okay?  And it wasn’t.  So you’ve gotta have a sit-down.”

“All I can think of is that he’s deliberately ignoring it,” Dean said sorrowfully, taking a swig of the beer.  “C’mon, no one is _this_ dense, Jo!  No one!  He doesn’t want a pup, it’s clear and simple, I’ve just gotta give up.  It’s just not in the card for me.  Maybe I’m the dense idiot.  Maybe _I’m—_ ”

“Dean Winchester!” she snapped at him.  “You’ll never know unless you man up and say something!  Dammit, you _want_ a pup, you _fight_ for a pup!  Even if he’s on the fence, you can talk to him about all the reasons why it’s important to you!  You’ve _already_ been fighting for that baby for God knows how long, don’t you dare stop now!”

A loud, deliberate clearing of someone’s throat could be heard.  Apparently while Dean and Jo were in their deep and intense conversation, the empty bar stools had filled with Happy Hour customers.

Except, Dean realized in shock, there _weren’t_ just randoms filling up the seven spots that had previously been empty.

They were cops.  Specifically, policemen that Dean knew by name because Cas was buddies with them, and right at the forefront of the brigade was none other than _his_ alpha.

And by the look on his face, he’d heard every single word Jo had all but shouted at him.  

Cas was stunned, completely and utterly stunned, and Dean had been wrong.    
  
Dead wrong.

His alpha must have known absolutely _nothing_ about his many attempts, because this was the reaction of someone who was hearing news for the very first time.  You _couldn’t_ fake this kind of shock.

It was horrifying, and that’s not even counting the reactions of the rest of the cops, who were looking between the mated pair with interest.  Meg, in uniform, was surveying the scene with a grin that Dean wanted to wipe off her smarmy fucking face, but that was the least of his problems.  It was the rest of the crew.  Some were trying not to rock the boat, others had their hands clamped over their mouths and a few were fighting not to snicker.

One of the more jovial cops, Dean was pretty sure his name was something weird, like Balthazar, said, “Well.  I think we could all use a shot after _that_.  Couldn’t we, boys?”  
  
Meg concurred with a, “God, you said what we were all thinking!  Jo, get us the liquor!” and mouthed, ‘finally’ to the pair behind the bar.  
  
But ‘finally’ was not what either bartender wanted to hear, Jo knew she had fucked up, Dean’s scent was through the roof and he was white as a ghost.  His inner most desire was just laid bare in front of all of Cas’ co-workers when his mate didn’t even fucking know, probably didn’t even want it, and now—

Dean was in fight or flight mode.

And he _flew_.

The omega booked it directly to the backroom, he needed to get out of there, he wasn’t prepared, he wasn’t ready to face his mate after that unintentional public display— _fuck_!  That _wasn’t_ the way it was supposed to go down, that was the _very last way_ it was—

“Dean!”

He couldn’t look at his alpha, hell, he was debating the pros and cons of sprinting out the emergency exit and running for his fucking life and never turning back.  Except, Cas was a jogger, so that probably wouldn’t work in the end either.  He’d catch him, and fast, because Dean had given up working out a while ago, but—whatever!

How could he get out of this?  How could he fix this?!

Dean jerked when a hand touched his shoulder and snapped, “This isn’t what was supposed to happen, I-I’m sorry, can we pretend that—”

“Dean, I had no idea, if you’d have just said something.”  Castiel took advantage of his alpha strength, which Dean had not been prepared for, to spin him around and pin him to the wall.  “If you’d have come out and asked me?  I would have said yes in a heartbeat.”

“—What?” Dean blinked rapidly, making sure this wasn’t from too much booze, that this was actually his mate and he sniffed the air.

Underneath the initial surprise, Dean could smell the excitement, delight and unconditional love breaking through Cas’ blockers.  He wasn’t appalled or distraught or any of the things that Dean had been terrified of.  Now Dean was confused, because Cas he… he really was ignorant.  And, if he had heard him right…

“Y-you want a pup?”  His voice was shy, because he was still scared that Cas might take it back.  And Dean wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

However, Cas’ expression showed nothing but joy as he cupped Dean’s face and urged, “More than anything, Dean.  I-I didn’t want to get my hopes up during your heat because I thought it was too much to ask for.  I refused to say anything just so my hopes weren’t crushed.  I never knew _how_ to bring it up, because I thought if you wished it, you’d say something.” Cas shook his head and laughed to himself, “You’ve always been so independent.  I know there are times being an omega frustrates you, that sometimes you hide it.   _I_ would never ask you for that.  You love me so much, how could I be sure you weren’t doing it for my sake—even if you were unsure?”

“Holy shit.”  Now, Dean was smiling brightly, “So we’re gonna do this?”

“I hope to…I believe we both want it, correct?”

Dean surged forward and kissed the air from Cas’ lungs, only to pull away and agree, “Damn right, we do.  Hell yes!  Finally!  We’re gonna have a pup, Cas!”

“Very soon, we will,” Cas agreed, and hauled him back in, showing his omega just how thoroughly he agreed with their choice.

And he agreed for quite a long time, which led Dean to a _very_ short shift, and proceeded to lead the pair of them back to the bedroom with whispered “I love you’s.”    
  
On the way through the house, the omega victoriously threw his birth control in the trash with a triumphant shout, similar to a battle-cry.  They had an objective now.  Not to mention, some time to make up for _all_ the misunderstandings.

If it didn’t happen this weekend, Cas’ rut was due in a few weeks and there was no doubt in their minds that Dean would be coming out of that with a plus one.  Both alpha and omega would see to that.    
  
In the meantime, Dean would continue to proudly strut around the house in his adult Batman onesie.  He _may_ have already ordered a matching, much smaller one that was currently in the mail.    
  
You know, for wishful thinking.    
  
After all, Jovi already had a doggie Batman sweater (Cas had instantly took a shine to dressing her up after they rescued her, which was adorable), and everyone needed to match since they were living “The Dream,” and all.  Now that one problem was solved and they’d have a pup in no time...how to get Cas his _own_ Batman outfit?  
  
That, right there, would be Dean’s next mission.  He was ready to dive in.


End file.
